my lovely boss
by kazuro.o
Summary: bagi kyungsoo, bertemu dengannya mungkinkah suatu kebetulan? KAISOO, CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, and other EXO official couple. EXO.EXO.EXO


Cast : -do kyungsoo (yoeja, 23 tahun)

-kim jong in (namja, 22 tahun)

\- byun baekhyun (yoeja, 23 tahun)

\- park chanyoel (namja, 24 tahun)

-and other exo member

Warning : ganderswitch! yang gak suka gs jangan baca. Typo is my style. dont bash all my chara. Exo member milik sm. Cerita murni buatan saya. R&R please!

Hujan deras masih setia mengguyur jalanan kota seoul. di sekitar pusat kota tersebut terlihat banyak pejalan kaki yang berteduh di jajaran teras pertokoan. Gadis dengan potongan rambut sebahu itu dengan tergesa menutup pintu taksi yang ditumpanginya sambil tersenyum singkat kepada sang pengemudi.

Dengan bergegas ia berlari kecil menuju sebuah coffe shop di sebrang jalan. Hawa dingin tidak membuat wajah manis itu kehilangan membuka pintu caffe dan disambut oleh udara hangat nan nyaman dari dalam ruangan. Diedarkannya pandangan ke penjuru café , matanya mengunci objek sebuah meja paling pojok dekat , gadis itu pikir, meja itulah yg paling tepat untuk menunggu seseorang.

Setelah memesan secangkir Americano kepada pelayan, ia mulai menyematkan earphone yang menghubungkan smartphone miliknya dengan telinganya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian terdengar lagu-lagu favoritnya. inilah kebiasaan si gadis jika ia tidak ingin mati kebosanan.

Hari ini dia akan menemui sahabatnya, baekhyun. Teman cerewetnya itu kemarin membuat janji secara sepihak. bukan baekhyun namanya kalau tidak memaksa. Ia menuntut kyungsoo untuk datang ke cafee shop langganan mereka saat jam kerjanya selesai. Mau tidak mau kyungsoo harus menurutinya, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko di ceramahi si nona byun sepanjang minggu nantinya.

 _Ini sudah sepuluh menit, kenapa baekhyun belum tiba? Memangnya apa sih yang ingin dikatakan si cerewet byun? Awas saja kalau dia hanya ingin bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan pacar anehnya si park chanyoel. Aku sudah bosan mendengar hubungan mereka yang kekanakan._ Gerutu si gadis di dalam hatinya. Gadis cantik itu mulai melirik jam nya lagi, sambil mempout kan bibir imutnya, ia mulai mengedarkan pandangan, tapi tak terlihat ada tanda-tanda kedatangan sahabatnya.

Tepat sesaat setelah itu, pintu kaca café di dorong oleh seorang gadis cantik lainnya. Ya, baekhyun baru saja tiba. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mencari keberadaan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mengetahui kedatangan baekhyun dengan sengaja masih tetap setia memasang wajah masamnya(yang sebenarnya terlihat imut). Ini mendeklarasikan bahwa ia ingin membuat baekhyun menyesal karena telah membuatnya menunggu.

"anyoeng soo-ah, haha, ada apa dengan wajah mu?" sapa baekhyun dengan wajah cerianya, tidak memperdulikan wajah kesal sahabat kecinya itu.

"harusnya kau minta maaf atas keterlambatan mu nona byun, bukan malah menyapa dengan wajah tak berdosa begitu" balas ketus kyungsoo sambil menatap baekhyun yang baru saja mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi tepat didepan kyungsoo, sambil sedikit mencibir tentunya.

Mendengarnya baekhyun malah tertawa jenaka, "Percuma aku memohon pemberian maaf darimu soo-ah, karena aku tau kau akan selalu memafkanku hehe". kekeh baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"oke, baiklah, aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku nona do. Sekarang kau boleh melepas ekspresi jelekmu itu ." lanjut baekhyun masih dengan tertawa. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah, memang selalu seperti ini jika berurusan dengan baekhyun, mereka bisa berdebat hingga sepanjang sore. Dan kyungsoo lah yang selalu mengalah.

"jadi baek, ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya kyungsoo langsung tepat pada intinya. Bukannya ia terburu-buru, hanya saja ia merasa penasaran apa yg baekhyun ingin sampaikan. Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab, ia menyesap cappuccino latte nya terlebih dahulu yang baru sesaat lalu dipesannya. Kyungsoo tak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis cantik di hadapannya, tetap setia menunggu jawaban dari gadis tersebut. "Aku rasa aku butuh bantuanmu soo" satu kalimat itu mengawali aliran cerita dari bibir baekhyun. Dan kyungsoo hanya tidak tau, hal yang nanti ia dengar akan mengantarkannya pada takdir yang baru.

-kyungsoo pov-

Aku membuka pintu apartemen sederhana yang sudah dua tahun kutempati. Ya, aku memang tinggal sendiri. Bukan ingin melepas diri dari eomma dan appa, hanya saja aku pikir aku sudah cukup dewasa , sudah saatnya aku mencoba hidup mandiri. eomma dan appaku tinggal di rumah keluargaku di daerah ggangnam, biasanya setiap akhir pekan aku selalu berkunjung melepas rindu. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar, setelah mengganti pakaian ku, aku beranjak ke ruang tengah.

"kemarilah rooroo-ah, sudah waktunya kau makan" ujarku sambil menuangkan setumpuk makanan kucing kedalam wadah. Rooroo dengan cepat berlari masuk melalui celah lenganku. " oh tuhan, kau terlalu bersemangat kucing gendut" ujarku sambil mengelus kepala rooroo yang sudah tidak peduli dengan kehadiranku, dengan lahapnya menjilati jatah makan malamnya. Rooroo seekor kucing peranakan jenis anggora dan persia dengan bulu berwarna abu-abu pucat, ibuku yang membelikannya. Ia bilang, jika aku ingin hidup sendiri, setidaknya aku harus memiliki seekor peliharaan, agar aku tidak kesepian katanya. Dan benar saja, keberadaan rooroo cukup membuat apartemenku terlihat berpenghuni.

Aku meraih remote tv dan meyalakannya. Berniat mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhku yang cukup lelah. Ternyata percuma, malam ini tidak ada acara tv yang menarik, jadi beginilah aku, berakhir dengan memencet tombol off setelah sebelumnya sibuk mengonta-ganti chanel secara acak. Kurebahkan seluruh badanku di sofa sambil memeluk bantal pororoku. Pikiran ku memutar ulang setiap perkataan baekhyun sore tadi di café.

FLASHBACK

"Demi tuhan baek, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya? Aku bukan gadis cantik yang bisa dengan mudahnya bergaul dengan orang yang tidak dikenal, apalagi di pesta besar yang dihadiri orang-orang penting seperti itu baek. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku tidak bisa menggunakan heels." Racauku panjang dengan tatapan hororr. Ya, baekhyun baru saja meminta pertolonganku agar aku dapat menggantikannya untuk menghadiri pesta meriah sebuah kolega ayahnya. Bukannya tidak ingin membantu sahabatku baekhyun, hanya saja ini sungguh bukan keahlian ku. Memikirkannya saja cukup membuatku merinding ngeri.

"Tolonglah soo, aku tidak ingin menghadiri pesta itu, aku tidak mau diperkenalkan dengan putra kedua keluarga kim. Dan demi seluruh koleksi tas Gucci ku soo, siapa yang bilang kau tidak cantik? Kau sungguh gadis paling cantik yang pernah aku kenal, setelah diriku dan eomma-ku tentunya" balas baekhyun tak kalah panjang. Ia sengaja bergurau diujung kalimatnya, yah memang begitulah baekhyun, dapat mengubah pembicaraan serius menjadi jenaka.

"lagipula, ini pesta topeng soo, dan kau tidak perlu gugup, tak akan ada yang dapat melihat wajahmu. Dan untuk masalah heels, aku masih bisa melatihmu soo-ah, kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum hari-H" lanjut baekhyun, masih mencoba meyakinkanku.

Aku terdiam. Masih sangat tidak bisa menerima arah pikiran baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam membiarkan aku memikirkan permintaannya. "jadi, kenapa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan putra kedua keluarga kim? Kenapa aku harus menggantikanmu? Dan apa yang bisa kuperbuat?, kuharap kau bisa menjelaskan dengan logis baek, aku tak akan paham jika kau menceritakannya setengah-setengah oke!" lanjutku tetap membutuhkan penjelasan lebih darinya.

Baekhyun seketika terdiam. Terlihat sedikit keraguan diwajah mungil nya. Lalu menghela pelan."aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka soo, aku mendengar pembicaraan orang tuaku." Jelas baekhyun. Terdengar sedikit perubahan dari suaranya. Aku tetap diam menunggu ia melanjutkan. "mereka bilang, aku akan di jodohkan dengan anak kedua keluarga kim, mereka sengaja menyusun skenario untuk mempertemukan kami. Tapi soo, kau kan tahu sediri, aku sudah memiliki orang yang ku cintai soo. Aku mencintai chanyeol. Sebenarnya mereka juga tau, hanya saja mereka pura-pura buta dan tuli soo. Aku sungguh tak mau." Ceritanya lirih.

Mendengar penjelasan dari baekhyun, aku mulai menyadari kemana aliran pembicaraan ini. ya, keluarga baekhyun memang menentang hubungannya dengan park chanyeol. Aku tau, ini pasti hal yang berat bagi baekhyun. Harus memperjuangkan cintanya yang di tentang oleh kedua orang tuanya adalah hal yang tidak mudah. Kyungsoo merasa iba juga melihat sahabatnya yang selalu ceria ini terlihat murung dan rapuh. Ya, mau tak mau kyungsoo harus menolongnya. Diraihnya tangan baekhyun, berharap ia bisa mengalirkan sedikit kekuatan kepada sahabatannya ." baiklah aku akan membantumu baek." Ujarku mantap.

FLASHBACK OFF

Tbc

holaa! maaf dengan ff abal ini. ini ff perdana saya. makasih banyak karenaudah mau baca ff ini *bow*

harap maklum kalau terdapat banyak kesalahan.

ff ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, jadi sangat dibutuhkan kritik, saran dan masukan dari para readers.

RnR juseyo~~


End file.
